


新雪初霁fin

by xingheshu



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, yeyu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingheshu/pseuds/xingheshu





	新雪初霁fin

叶修和办公室里的同事打声招呼，穿上羽绒服下班了。

天气有些阴沉，冷风能钻进骨头缝里嘶鸣，手露在外面一会儿就能被冻的干燥泛白，叶修插着口袋拐去了小区里的鸭脖店，出来时提着塑料袋又在街口买了串糖葫芦。

麻将子大的红山楂，裹上枫糖浆，沾着白芝麻粒，像红宝石在琥珀里滚了一圈，呼吸里都是甜味。

他住的房子在小区里面，七拐八拐走到自家楼下，对面邻居上小学的小孩在踢皮球，脸被冻的通红，脖子上还戴着红领巾。

叶修看到对方视线落在自己手上，笑着将皮球踢过去，哼着小曲转身进了楼里。

电梯门在身后关上，将糖葫芦和鸭脖凤爪换到同一只手，钥匙在手中叮铃叮铃的响。

门从里面打开，喻文州站在门口一身温暖，白毛衣的袖子堆在胳膊上，褶皱都带着这个人的温柔，下半身穿着叶修刚洗完晒干后还带着洗衣液与冬日阳光混合味道的灰色运动裤，不大不小正好露出裹着袜子的双脚。

喻文州眉眼带笑，那一瞬间叶修不确定是否在他眼里看见一闪而过的光亮，只听那人笑吟吟的说：

“回来啦！”

叶修将糖葫芦递过去，关门时低头情不自禁笑了下，一边换鞋一边看喻文州叼着山楂球看塑料袋里的鸭脖，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像一只偷吃的小仓鼠。

“几点到的?”

“三点多，北京可真冷啊，我们那还二十多度呢，”喻文州直起腰倒了杯温水给叶修，咬着糖葫芦继续修剪养在阳台上的盆栽。

“这些花照顾的真好。”

“还行吧。”

叶修用手指摸了摸其中一个盆里的土，往里浇了点水，然后从喻文州手里接过剪子减掉绣球泛黄的枯叶，又把杜鹃换个方向。

喻文州看叶修摆弄花架上的花，指着叶修第一次浇水的花盆好奇的问，“这盆里还有花吗？”

叶修往吊兰的土壤里加营养液的手一顿，看了眼那处阳光最好的地方说，“就是你买的那盆风信子，三月开花，六月结果儿后露出土壤的部分就枯掉，来年再发芽，自己买的都不清楚。”最后一句带着浓浓的嫌弃。

“开黄色的花那个?”喻文州想起来问。

“嗯，一大束那种。”

喻文州有点不好意思，笑着说，“真是麻烦你了，照顾的这么好。”

喻文州当初对退役后的去向犹豫不决，最后想着不管去不去联盟，在北京买套房肯定不吃亏，一口吃了王杰希安利，但真决定买时却遇到了困难，他没北京户口。

和王杰希商量时叶修在旁边，叶修嘚瑟的说我有啊，于是这个房子有了两个主人。

装修是叶修负责的，忙着退役事务交接的喻文州最后检验成果时带了一盆花来，就是这盆风信子，他记得自己百度了一张纸的养花细则，后来扔哪里了也记不清了，只知道他当时是很认真的想养好它的。

喻文州将手里剩了一半的糖葫芦递到叶修手上，从落地窗看出去，夜幕笼罩下的天空更加阴沉厚重，仿佛下一秒就要承载不了塌陷下来。

“我看天气预报说明天下雪，”喻文州说。

“看天气应该会下，不是我说，你大老远飞过来就为了来北京看雪?”叶修不可思议。

“不可以吗？”喻文州脑袋抵着玻璃笑着问。

他退役后很少再踏入北京，少有的几次也是在夏休期因为俱乐部的事，蓝雨前队长成了队内训练营的主管，继续为蓝雨的未来谋划。

却再也没遇到过职业选手时期京城那样的大雪了。

“也不是不可以，”叶修咬了颗山楂，糖浆在室内有些软，咬在嘴里还是甜的，他总希望还有些其他原因，叶修想。

“吃吧，不用给我留，”他将糖葫芦递回去，本来就不是给自己买的。

喻文州看他一眼，没接，不好意思的说，“糖化了，不好吃了。”

叶修：“……”

叶修将剩下的糖葫芦放进冰箱冷蔵室，喻文州弯腰杵着膝盖看，“这样不会硬的咬不动吗？”

“拿出来放一会儿就行了，冬天买了存起来夏天还可以吃。”

喻文州一副受教了的表情，直起身，“那我明年夏天还来。”

叶修关冰箱的手一顿，扭过头时喻文州正往厨房走。

客厅又只剩叶修一个人了，他靠在冰箱上想今天应该借口加班不回来的，一想到自己和喻文州同时在他们两个的房子里他就觉得以前的那些日子无法忍受，心脏开始痛起来。

煲汤的香气扩散出来，叶修闻着里面应该有玉米，那种清甜的味道很特殊，还得有青萝卜片，喻文州喜欢吃这个。

广东人喜欢喝汤，也擅长煲汤，叶修想起喻文州曾兴奋的捧着砂锅说以后可以煲汤给他喝失笑，因为这个砂锅就被放在柜子里已经三年了。

“叶修，可以帮我从冰箱里拿两个鸡蛋吗？”喻文州的声音从厨房传出来。

叶修从装满水果蔬菜零食的冰箱里翻出鸡蛋给喻文州送去，喻文州正在低头切西红柿，额前的碎发遮住眼睛，听见他进来抬头问，“西红柿鸡蛋可以吗？”

“可以，”叶修拿了个没切的西红柿咬了口，然后用嘴叼着，将鸡蛋打碗里抽出双筷子打散。

“胸鹅是鸡蛋，北京话是这么说吗？”

叶修咽下最后一口洗了洗手，调侃道，“不会说别说啊，还鹅兄是鸡蛋呢，你让鹅爸爸怎么想?”

“不对吗？我觉得我说的挺好的呀，”喻文州笑着准备炒菜，接过叶修递过来的油说，“儿话音太难学了，以前我特意请教过王杰希，他说我没说北京话的天赋。”

“没天赋就不说呗，又不是在打游戏，”叶修靠旁边的料理台上看喻文州炒菜，“就这几个菜吗?”

“还想吃什么?”喻文州问。

“都行，我不挑。”

喻文州想想说，“那再炒个笋可以吗?”

“成啊，”叶修主动去冰箱里拿笋，洗净放在案板上切，喻文州将西红柿鸡蛋出锅后凑过去看。

“刀工真好。”

“羡慕吧，”叶修嘚瑟。

“一直都挺羡慕的。”喻文州说。

浓重的夜色像一张网一样笼罩下来，亮着灯的室内恍如童话里的城堡，餐桌上的聊天和碗筷碰撞的清脆声给叶修一种他在和喻文州同居的幻觉，这种幻觉太容易让人沉醉，以至于他没喝酒，却依旧晕乎乎的。

饭后叶修主动去洗碗，喻文州靠在厨房的门框上想，地暖真是个好东西，这个房子里因为时间的侵蚀每一样东西都染上了叶修的痕迹，却因为自己不讨厌而让他沉溺无法自拔。他看着水流中那双好看的手指一点点抹掉泡沫，关水龙头，沥水，然后朝自己甩了甩水珠，觉得最后应该来一个充满烟火气的吻才能结束。

“想什么呢?”

“围裙很好看，”喻文州说。

“买洗衣液送的，”叶修摘下来，“晚上玩游戏?看电视?还是想早点休息?”

“帮蓝雨抢BOSS?”

“嘿，我叫一帆带人来?”

“那算了吧，”喻文州笑，“看电视吧。”

“成。”

电视被喻文州调到一档语言类节目就没再换过，他戴个塑料手套开始吃叶修买的鸭脖凤爪，叶修靠沙发上歪着脑袋看他吃，脑子里想喻文州是什么时候和他这么熟稔的，记忆里好像从第四赛季他们两个就经常线上线下讨论比赛，喻文州好像特了解他，不仅在于战术更在于他这个人，联盟里能让他吃瘪的人几乎没有，独独喻文州能见招拆招给他挖坑，两个人你来我往形成了微妙的默契，理所当然的叶修不知不觉的就把喻文州归类到了‘自己人’这么一个范围内，对他尤其不客气。

“这日子真好啊，”喻文州感叹，唇上染了一层潋滟的油光，他摘了手套抽张纸擦干净。

“是挺好的，”叶修说，盯着喻文州的动作漫不经心的说，“怎么样?要不要长住下来?”

喻文州眨下眼笑，“叶神欢迎吗？”

“你自己的房子我有什么不欢迎的。”叶修想，我巴不得呢。

喻文州没接茬，打个哈欠爬起来说困了，问叶修可不可以用他的洗漱用品。

叶修摆摆手，“睡衣带了吗？”

“没有，”喻文州说

天底下能把这句话用歉意的语气说出来却让人感觉不到丝毫不好意思的也就只喻文州一个人了，叶修认命的去翻自己睡衣，送过去时喻文州正脱上衣，毛衣由下而上擦过宽肩窄腰的皮肤，拉扯出的背部肌理细腻又充满力量，像一只舒展身子的猫。

叶修别过眼，将衣服放架子上，吐槽道，“注意影响啊。”

喻文州转过身，手放在休闲裤的松紧带上，笑着说，“没关系，都有嘛。”

叶修一怔，随即搓了搓手，往前走几步坏笑道，“那喻队让我看看你的呗，咱俩比比谁大，”说着就要去解喻文州裤子。

喻文州没想到叶修来真的，眼看就要碰上了，后退推着手躲着，“然后比赛吗？”

“不用比这个，就看看谁大，”叶修将人逼在墙角，“当然喻队要比我也奉陪。”

呼吸近的拂在脸上，换喻文州别过脸。

“去年换热水器了，热水在左面。”

最后一步叶修停下，转身关门出去了，一眼没看喻文州，狼狈的走到客厅落地窗前，冷风灌进来才觉得可以呼吸。

刚才喻文州像梦里一样在他身下，呼吸潮热，他再近一步就能继续。

呼吸又急促起来，身后突然传来哗啦啦的水声，像一颗雷炸开脑中情不自禁浮现的幻想，那些曾出现在梦里的细腻与柔软被温热的水流冲刷着，氤氲的水汽里喻文州后仰的脖子……

手不自觉的伸进裤子里，叶修听着水声快速的撸动，他从没觉得自慰难以启齿，只是此刻喻文州脱了衣服和他隔了一扇门，这件事就变得多了些愉悦和羞愧，兴奋感几乎让他烧起来，羞愧又提醒着他，使他心里始终绷着一根弦，毕竟在他心里喻文州是一个特别的存在，能让他一瞬间炸成烟花，又能一瞬间低到尘埃里。

出来的一瞬叶修闭上眼，想象喻文州在他面前亲吻他，缠着他，性感的喘息着。

 

喻文州直到叶修出去才觉得身体好像被撤了力，他打开热水，站在里面想让脑子里的东西顺着水流出去。

卫生间里到处都是叶修的痕迹，被水汽蒸腾出隐隐约约的味道，喻文州即使闭上眼也躲不过，水流拍打在皮肤上，让他忍不住去想叶修是不是也像他一样赤身裸体的站在这，双手抚过皮肤，他甚至去想叶修刚刚的话，想像叶修在这里自慰……

喻文州靠在墙上喘气，指尖在那东西上上下滑动，他不用想什么技巧，只需要回忆刚刚的感觉，快感就接连不断来，星辰坠向海面，地动山摇，树影摇晃，他觉得自己像一只快要被暴风雨席卷的蝴蝶，逃不开只能与其一起沉沦……

这种感觉太过难以琢磨，喻文州甚至有种自暴自弃的冲动，他肆无忌惮的用湿漉漉的眼睛描绘叶修的轮廓，借着水声喘息呻吟，他沉下海底，依然浇不灭心里的渴望。

叶修在喻文州出来前收拾好了一切回到卧室，他觉得自己现在不能看见喻文州。

过了会儿门被敲了两下。

喻文州穿着睡衣隔着门笑着说，“我洗好了换你去吧。”

叶修答应一声，绕过喻文州往卫生间走。

“叶修，你说明天会下雪吗？”喻文州看着窗户问。

“我怎么知道。”

“也是，不过我希望下，好久没看过雪了，”喻文州又晃悠悠的回去了。

经过刚才那出叶修没精神去想下不下雪，但他想喻文州，已经回忆不起什么时候对这个人起了不一样的心思了，能确切感受到丘比特这小王八蛋时，喻文州和他说话，他就想亲上去。

喻文州钻进被子里，呼吸间全是沐浴液的清香，他眨眨眼睛，心里想还缺了一点烟味，第四赛季的全明星赛，喻文州裹着叶修的羽绒服看北京大雪，心里的小鹿眨着眼睛四处乱撞到现在。

他听着外面水声停了，然后客厅的灯关了，喻文州轻轻说了声，“晚安。”

叶修洗的很快，他不想在卫生间再来一次了，路过喻文州房门时停住，隔着房门说了声，“晚安。”

夜很静，除了自己谁也没听见，然后他们想，还差一个亲吻。

叶修躺进被子里闭上眼，希望喻文州今天可以不要来他梦里，不要打破他的梦，以至于门又被敲响时，他叹口气下床，“又怎么了，小祖宗。”

喻文州站在门口，眼里亮晶晶的。

“叶修，下雪了。”

落地窗外雪花簌簌的往下掉，静悄悄的，像被冻住的一颗颗星星。

喻文州眉眼弯着，又重复了一遍，“叶修，下雪了。”

叶修也笑，心里酥软一片，他说过的，喻文州一说话，他就想亲他。

亲吻像雪一样轻，落在唇上却热的融化了。

叶修想，没办法，是喻文州先惹的他，而他忍太久了。

雪越下越大，喻文州推着叶修跌跌撞撞进屋，两个人一起倒在柔软的床上。

雪声是簌簌的，亲吻是粘腻的，喻文州窝在叶修颈间一边亲吻一边笑，“我觉得我们现在应该讨论一下谁在上谁在下的问题，你觉得呢？”

叶修被喻文州压着，觉得情况有点不利，手干脆从睡衣里伸进去，“还用讨论吗？我先亲的你，我主动所以我在上。”

“可是是我先来北京找的你。”

喻文州的睡衣已经被撸到腋下了，叶修干脆从下往上直接给脱了出来，抚摸和亲吻接连不断的落在上面。

“算这个多没意思，做做就知道了。”

叶修也将自己衣服脱了，退下裤子拉过喻文州的手覆在上面，笑着说，“摸摸是不是比你的大，”动手去解喻文州裤子。

喻文州被叶修的直球打的有点措手不及，等反应过来时手已经握住那东西，叶修倒吸一口气也握上喻文州的去和他咬耳朵，“说说，谁的大?”身下主动往人手心里顶。

手心滚烫的温度直接烧到喻文州脸上，这和给自己做不同，意识到是叶修的 而自己的也在对方那里，喻文州就觉得羞涩，喘息更上一层，将脸埋在对方颈间笑，“我觉得我的大。”

叶修笑着捏了下顶端，成功的让身上的人惊呼出来 ，也不管自己那根被不轻不重的糊弄，手下专心致志帮喻文州打，甚至用了些技巧，捉到滚烫的唇，吻的缠绵悱恻，用身体去蹭对方纠缠着。

“瞎说。”

亲吻一路向下，撩拨的喻文州像一只脱水的鱼，叶修连吻带咬在喻文州颈部打转，凑到耳朵那咬，“乖，没套子，咱俩打出来，要不然你出来了我就看着你帮我撸。”

叶修最后一句带着酥软的笑意，听在喻文州耳朵里瞬间就脑补出画面，那场景太刺激，以至于差点没直接射在叶修手里，他手探下去握住，按平时给自己那样弄，刚一开始就听到叶修喘息加重了，他笑了笑。

“你怎么这么清楚?”

“喂，我也是男人好不好。”

喻文州不再接话，专心帮叶修撸，用指腹最柔软的一块去揉，两个人的动作都变得粗暴起来，也更加肆无忌惮，亲吻，抚摸，呻吟，喘息，将自己的欢愉交到对方手上，将对方送上云端。

粘腻的温度融化了窗外的雪，变成身下柔软的棉被，陷在里面的人喘息着，等情潮过去。

叶修坐起来抽了张纸简单给两个人擦干净，起身出去倒了杯水递给喻文州，“要去洗澡吗？”

喻文州摇摇头，叶修给喻文州盖上被子，自己也钻进去，刚想将人搂住喻文州就翻个身背对着他。

叶修：“……”

叶修把人掰回来摸着下巴问，“我怎么觉得我又哪做错了呢，你刚没爽到?不会啊，我技术有那么差吗？”

“说说，咱俩啊探讨探讨，争取下次和谐交流，”叶修搂着人亲，亲亲唇，亲亲眼睛，亲亲脖子。

喻文州叹口气，直叹的叶修小心脏颤了三颤，唯恐喻文州真说自己技术差，那他还不如一头撞死了呢。

叶修看着喻文州，那一瞬间他觉得时间好像被定格了一秒，然后雪花摩擦的声音像是情人的窃窃私语，热闹是别人的，只有眼前的人让他陷进甜蜜松软的幸福里。原来人的快乐真的可以由一个人定夺，那个人轻轻松松的闯进他的领地，最后风雪都由他。

可是喻文州说爱他，给他带来了风吹过麦浪的裙边，层层叠叠骚过他的心尖；雪融化了，无望无际的玫瑰翻涌到眼前。

喻文州的唇被吻的又红又肿，温润的眉眼染上情色，添了风情，叶修盯着他，舔了舔嘴唇笑着说，“喻文州，你知不知道我现在就想下去买套干你。”

喻文州给叶修一个亲吻，笑着说，“叶修，就在刚刚我想通了很多事，你想知道吗?”

“你说，”叶修摸着喻文州光滑的后背听他说。

“我从第四赛季就喜欢你，一路得仰着脖子看你，从没能真正赢过，你说的话我拆开了掰碎了想有时候都想不通，更何况要弄清你的心呢?”

“有时候想干脆下药得了，绑起来无所顾忌的问一通，不管结果就问叶修你喜不喜欢我，你要不喜欢我就不给你解开。”

叶修亲亲喻文州的眼睛，笑着说，“流氓，怎么老想着给我下药啊。”

喻文州也笑笑，接着说，“所以我就想要一个确切的叶修，你明白吗？别让我猜，也别想着我能心有灵犀，我又不是你肚子里的虫子，不知道你想拱哪颗白菜。”

不同于叶修，喻文州所有的温柔全来自那段将自己从泥泞里拔出来的日子，正是因为知道有多辛苦，所以才能感同身受。

而叶修是喻文州少年期照进心里的一束光，在他陷入无边黑暗捂住耳朵砥砺前行时出现的那个人，于喻文州看来，叶修曾在深渊的上方递给他一只手。

他仅仅是望着，就觉得自己不是孤单的，喻文州有什么理由不喜欢叶修呢?

可是这个人太洒脱，是术士控不了场的散人。

“就是说不相信我喜欢你对吧，”叶修不可思议，“我刚要是不吻你你是不是就这样回去了?”

“叶修，我没有喜欢过其他人的，”喻文州说，独独你一个喜欢到了心底，那种感觉甚至不由得他自己控制。

“这就是你反悔的理由?”叶修挑眉问。

喻文州别过脸，又被叶修扶正，难得不好意思的说，“当初伯母来这找你，你不在我就陪着聊天，伯母说给你看中一姑娘，我看过照片，胸大腰细特漂亮。”

叶修：“……”

“喻文州我怎么没发现你想的还挺多，还胸大腰细?我妈看上了我就能看上啊?

“我们对于父母总是愧疚的，”喻文州去亲叶修的下巴，“我不知道你要怎么选的。”

两个人又吻了一会儿，叶修搂着喻文州的腰笑着说，“我就喜欢喻队这种腰细的，别的白菜给我我都不要。”

喻文州也笑着抱住他说，“明天雪能停吗？我觉得在家吃火锅挺好的，我买了冻豆腐和虾，咱俩弄点虾滑，再包几个饺子，饺子要吃芥菜虾仁的，你觉得好不好？”

‘家’这个词取悦了叶修，没管喻文州是怎么跳到这个话题上的，摸着他后背说好。

大雪第二天也没停，不过这和喻文州叶修没什么关系，喻文州给俱乐部请了假后就没再看过手机一眼，他们两个除了上午出去买套子润滑外就窝在房子里，吃饭睡觉，然后做爱。

第一次青涩又刺激，叶修进去的瞬间觉得自己做的梦简直弱爆了，里面又热又窄，吸着他，咬着他，还有喻文州那张不再冷静的脸，满脸情欲从云端上跌下来喊他的名字，既色情又诱惑。

他们打开视频学习，看着看着就滚到一起去亲身实践，沙发，地板，浴室，甚至是厨房的料理台，喻文州坐在大理石台面上岔开双腿，脖子向后仰着哭泣呻吟，叶修压着他咬他的唇缠绵，身下却冲撞出臊人的声响。

几天时间他们几乎将知道的姿势家里每一个地点都做遍了，他们像两条在浅滩里纠缠的鱼，从对方身上汲取水分，最后喻文州趴在浴缸里任叶修帮他清洗，“太狠了，不怕精尽人亡啊。”

“小看我，几年的存货呢。”叶修给人冲干净。

“一次没自己撸过?”喻文州显然不信。

叶修不回答，反而问，“你猜我撸的时候想的是谁?”

喻文州抬抬腰让叶修更容易洗下面，笑着说，“除了我叶神还想想谁啊?”

叶修手脚麻利的给两人弄干净，换上睡衣爬上床。

床单几天换了好几张，这是最后的存货，从箱子里拿出来还带着轻微的樟脑球味，喻文州不喜欢这味，皱皱鼻子将脸埋叶修怀里。

雪在期间停了，连马路上的都在当天被清走了，冬天温暖的阳光照在仅存的积雪上还能闻到点松软的味道，喻文州在一个今天阳光明媚明天也阳光明媚的日子了回了广州，日子和以往没什么不同的，唯一的区别就是新雪初霁的时候，他多了个男朋友。


End file.
